


Make It

by SailorLestrade



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: 2012 Summer Olympics, AU, Cute, Drabble, M/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Devon stayed in swimming. Soon, it pays off.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonVerbena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonVerbena/gifts).



“I don’t wanna get up.” Devon groaned, turning over in his bed. “I’m still sore from yesterday.”

“Come on.” Ryan said, pulling the blanket off of his brother. “We’re getting the results today. Don’t wanna be late if they’re telling you that you made the Olympics. Bob might kick you off.” Devon groaned and got out of bed slowly.

“If I would’ve thought I’d have to do all this, I would’ve stayed in football.” He said, stretching and wincing some. Ryan laughed. “Dude, when are you going to get a haircut? You’re starting to look like Kristin.”

“Here, I’ll make you a deal. If you make the Olympics in at least one event, then I will cut it all off. Okay?” Ryan asked. Devon smirked.

“Deal. And I’ll make sure to tell Mike so he can back me up when you pussy out.” Ryan groaned then.

“Do you have to drag your boyfriend into this? It’s bad enough that you’re dating my best friend. But now you’re both going to gang up on me?” Devon just smirked. “I’ll meet you downstairs. We’re going to stop by Starbucks on the way.” With that, he left. Devon got ready, hoping that this would be the year Ryan would cut his hair.

****

They all set together in one big group. The Olympic time trials had been that week and today was the day where people would find out who was going and who wasn’t. They went through the girls first, everyone excited about getting to go to London. And finally, they started to talk about who would be in the men’s events. Some of them were people who trained on the west coast, but a lot were ones from their training.

“Okay, so we have our 4x100 freestyle relay.” Bob said. “The team consists of Michael Phelps…”

“What a shocker there.” Ryan said under his breath, making Michael roll his eyes. Michael’s name came up a lot, but Devon just smiled. He was so proud of his boyfriend. “Nathan Adrian, Ryan Lochte, and Devon Lochte.” Devon’s eyes widened as he realized that Bob had said his name.

“He said my name!” He said, looking at Michael. “I’m going to the Olympics!”

“Way to go babe.” Michael said, hugging him. Ryan pulled him into a headlock and rubbed his head, smiling. Bob moved on to the other events then. Devon would compete with Conor Dwyer, Ryan, and Michael in the 4x200 freestyle relay, and he would be in the 400 m freestyle.

“Dude! Three events!” Devon said happily after the announcement. Michael had his arm around his shoulders. Conor, Ryan, and Nathan were all sitting with them, chatting.

“That’s pretty good for your first Olympics.” Conor said. “Proud of you dude. Looks like dating the GOAT is rubbing off of you.”

“Ewwwww.” Ryan groaned. “Don’t ever mention my brother, Michael, and rubbing off in the same sentence ever again.” Devon and Michael both started laughing.

“Well, going to the Olympics is fantastic, but there’s an even better reward out of this than a gold medal, right Ryan?” Devon said. Ryan groaned then. “Oh, come on. Tell them what you promised me. I made it to three events after all.”

“I promised I would cut my hair if he made at least one Olympic event.” Ryan sighed. Michael and Conor both smiled.

“I’ll get the scissors!” Conor offered.

“I’ll hold him down.” Michael added, making Devon laugh.

“Oh, laugh about it now, but when we lose because I don’t have my long hair, don’t come crying to me.” Ryan said, pouting. Devon laughed and patted his shoulder.

“It’s okay Ryan. Your face will still be ugly anyway.” Ryan pulled him back down into a chokehold.

“You little asshole!” He laughed. “You better win gold medals or I’m killing you for making me cut my hair.”

“Okay, okay! Just let me go. You didn’t put deodorant on.” Ryan let go of Devon and he went back over to Michael. Michael bent down and kissed the younger man, making Ryan roll his eyes some.

“Get a room.” He said. Michael laughed.

“Don’t worry, we will.” He smirked. Ryan rolled his eyes.

“Great. And they’re going to stick me and Devon as roommates. Just make sure I’m out of the room before you two get busy. I don’t need to see that.” Michael just stood up and took Devon’s hand, leading him away. “Where are you going?”

“To get a room.” Was all Michael said before him and Devon disappeared. Ryan just shuddered when he realized what that meant. He would be happy during tapering, because they wouldn’t do that and he wouldn’t have to hear it, but afterwards…he was so glad he bought some soundproof headphones. They would defiantly come in handy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
